The Missing Pieces
by ElsaAriel
Summary: Emilie was one of the first Gladers in the Maze. She was a Runner, but disappeared one night. The Gladers suppose she is dead, until two years later, Emilie come back up in the Box, alive. Only Emilie doesn't remember ever being in the Glade, and the other Gladers remember her. Especially Newt. {OC/Newt}
1. Chapter 1

**I had another idea for a Maze Runner fanfict, tell me what you think.**

I woke up with a jolt. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I can't remember anything. I wracked my head, trying searching for any memory. I can't remember my family. Who am I? _Emilie_. That's the name that pops into my head. That's my name. Emilie. It sound familiar, yet not at the same time. Why can't I remember any bloody thing? I started crying. Tears formed and slowly trickled down my face. I was caught in confusion of trying to then figure out what I look like. I felt my face, but it didn't help. It was too dark to see, but I have long hair. I can't tell the color though. _Stop being pathetic Emilie. _I wiped the tears from my face and tried to figure out where I was. I felt around the metal walls. I was in some kinda metal box, and I'm moving upwards.

Suddenly the box stopped. Light flooded into it and I put my head to my face shielding my eyes from the sun. My eyes eventually adjusted and I squinted looking at the scene around me. There stood about forty to fifty boys, not one girl in sight. I am in a metal box ten feet under the ground. I look to see a blonde haired boy standing in front of me. He looks at me with a surprised look on his face. He asks in a British accent much like my own,

"Emilie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Kperry1234-Thanks, I was going to use Emilie as a forum character, but decided to do a fan fiction instead.**

**ptl4ever419- Thank you so much! I sure hope it is. Thanks for reading this Maze Runner fan fiction, since I know you read some of my other one.**

**PERCABETH123- I'm not sure at this point whether she will. She may, or may not. I'll try to update as soon as possible. And yes, it will be romantic. (What's lemony?)**

I looked back at the boy. Did he know who I was? He looked kinda familiar, but I couldn't remember.

"D-Do you know who I am?" I asked, feeling tears start to form again. It's hard to not know who you are and have someone else maybe know exactly who you are. Sadness washed over the boys face.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't remember a bloody thing" my voice cracked. _Stop being so emotional._ I wiped the tears from my wet face in a fast swipe.

"You don't remember." This time it wasn't a question but a statement.

I stared at the boy. I couldn't remember anything. I wanted to cry some where, alone. I looked at the boy and hugged my legs to my chest. The boy hopped down into the Box and offered me his hand. I took it and he lifted me effortlessly off the ground. Boy's helped me out of the Box. I looked around the at the place I had a feeling I'd be staying at for a while. It all looked strikingly..._familiar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people, I can't believe how many follows/favorites/reviews I got on the first two chapters! Thank you so much.**

I racked my brain. I had to remember one bloody thing right? But no, all I was met with, was an aching headache. As I looked closely at the place, it seemed less and less familiar. Like my memory was fading away, and finally, the place didn't spring one bloody word into my mind but, _unknown._

I stopped thinking about it. My mind hurt so much from buggin' thinking that I just unfocused. I knew I should be looking at where I was, but I was tired, and felt awfully weak. When I blinked, I had to try hard to open my eyes again. The ground beneath me grew unsteady. I rocked back and forth.

"Woh! Emilie, are you buggin' okay?" Newt asked, helping support me.

I shook my head. I was not blooming okay, I was fainting. Quickly as a matter of fact. Newt help me walk forward some, on my shaking legs. He went to hand me off to another person, when the world went black. I collapsed against him.

**Sorry, I'll try to make the chapters longer. I just wanted to make an update and I feel...sicky...so, sorry this is what I got.**


End file.
